


Dødstoget

by TalkingQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Pretty old, everything happens on a train
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: 4 teenagers vågner op på et tog, med ingen ide om hvorfor de er der, eller hvordan de kom derhen.





	Dødstoget

**Author's Note:**

> Det her var mit første forsøg på at skrive en rigtig historie på dansk, så den er nok ikke særlig god. Hvis der er nogen der vil vide hvad der skulle ske, så kan man altid bare skrive en kommentar.

Jeg vågnede op på et tog med tre andre teens…  
Mellie

Da jeg vågnede var jeg et sted jeg aldrig havde set før. Jeg var i et tog i en kupé med tre andre teenagers der alle sov. Jeg sad i det venstre side af kupeen ved siden af døren. Min sidemakker havde kort, blond hår og jeg kunne ikke rigtig se om det var en dreng eller pige. De havde en Darth Vader hoodie og et par sorte jeans på, og var den eneste der snorkede. Den anden havde sort, pjusket hår. Efter hvad jeg kunne se var det en pige. Hun havde en sort t shirt, en buksedragt hvor der stod ‘Can't stop us’ på og en læderjakke, nærmest det modsatte af mig med min lyserøde Hello Kitty kjole og store lilla hårsløjfe med prikker. Den tredje af os var en 100 procent stereotypisk dreng. Han lignede den type der ville stjæle dine lommepenge og ikke føle nogen skyld. Han havde Ronaldo trøje og fodboldshorts på. Han havde brunt hår og jeg ville gætte på at han også havde brune øjne.

Nu da jeg havde ‘analyseret’ de andre i kupeen beslutede jeg mig for at tage et kig ud af vinduet. Jeg rejste mig og listede hen til vinduet, imens jeg prøvede at undgå at træde på de andre børns fødder. Det var næsten umuligt, siden jeg var virkelig klodset. Da jeg nåede hen til vinduet blev jeg overvældet af hvor smukt landskabet udenfor var. I det minut jeg kiggede nåede jeg at se en glitrende sø, en magisk skov og et slot. Det virkede som om det var en fantasyverden eller så noget.  
Jeg havde lyst til at tegne det og heldigvis fandt jeg mine yndlings tegne ting og min lyserøde kanin tegneblok i min pastel blå rygsæk. Jeg elskede virkelig den rygsæk… Den havde en hel masse små figurer og fluffbolde der hang i lædersnore og clips fra alle de små løkker. Min personlige yndlings var den hvide kanin. Jeg fik den af min mor lige før hun… Jeg lige da jeg skulle til at starte tegningen hørte jeg nogen mumle bag mig. Jeg vendte mig om og så at den anden pige havde vågnet.

“Hvad er klokken?” Mumlede hun mens hun gnubbede søvnen ud af sit ene øje.  
Nu da hun var vågen kunne jeg se at hun havde blå øjne i modsætning til mig der havde nærmest sorte øjne. Det var en af grundene til at jeg brugte pink kontaktlinser. “Det ved jeg ikke” svarede jeg på min sædvanlige glade måde. Hun hoppede lidt som om hun først havde lagt mærke til mig nu. Jeg smilede til hende. Hun så ud som om hun havde set noget meget mærkeligt. “Er der noget galt?” “Er du ikke lidt for gammel til at have det der på?” mit smil falmede lidt. Selvfølgelig tænkte hun det. Da hun lagde mærke til det så det ud som om hun havde det lidt dårligt med sig selv men hun sagde ikke undskyld eller sådan noget. “Hvad er dit navn?” Jeg smilede og svarede “Mit navn er Mellie! Hvad med dig?”   
“Alice”   
“Hvor gammel er du? Jeg er 16” Spurgte jeg hende.  
“Du ser yngre ud… Jeg er forresten 18” svarede hun.  
Der blev stille i kupeen. “Hvad er der med den akavede stilhed?” Spurgte ham med fodboldtøj. Som jeg troede havde han brune øjne. Han blinkede lidt med øjnene og var vist stadig meget træt. “Hvad er der med dig?” spurgte Alice irriteret.  
“Ikke noget”. Han kiggede sig rundt i kupeen og det så ud som om han var meget overrasket over at være her. Jeg tror ærligt talt at de af os der var vågne, alle sammen er overraskede. “Hvad er dit navn?” spurgte jeg og smilede til ham.   
Han smilede et selvsikkert smil og sagde “Jake Henson her!”   
“Jeg hedder Mellie og det her er Alice” Sagde jeg og pegede på mig og Alice.   
“Fedt! Hvem er det der?” sagde han og pegede på den sidste af os som om vi ville vide det. Mig og Alice svarede på samme tid “Ingen ide”  
“Seriøst?”   
“Ja”  
Der var stilhed igen. Den her gang var det til gengæld mig der brød stilheden   
“Skal vi vække hvem end det der er op?” Spurgte jeg mens jeg pegede på personen. Jake og Alice kiggede på mig og smilede skælmsk til hinanden. Alice kiggede i den taske der sad ved siden af hende (Hvordan havde jeg ikke lagt mærke til den?). Hun smilede stadig på en lidt creepy måde. Hun kiggede tilbage på Jake og smilede til ham igen (Det samme creepy smil). Hun tog et par bækken frem. Det var der jeg endelig fandt ud af hvad hende og Jake havde tænkt sig. Da Jake tog bækkenerne og begyndte at gå hen imod den sovende person holdt jeg mig for ørene. Han holdt bækkenerne dramatisk overdrevet fra hinanden og knaldede dem sammen

DUNG

Jeg er glad for at jeg holdt mig for ørene… Men den sovende person vågnede ikke. Selv nu kan jeg stadig ikke forstå hvordan personen ikke vågnede.   
“Skal jeg prøve?” spurgte jeg.   
”Hvis du kan vække hvem end det er så bare prøv”.   
Jeg gav Alice og Jake en thumbs up og gik lidt tættere på den sovende figur.   
Jeg lænede mig ned og hviskede i hans øre “Vågn op skat~”.   
Det var nærmest mirakuløst at personen faktisk vågnede af det. Personen, som åbenbart var en dreng, gav et spjæt og kiggede sig nervøst omkring. Så kiggede han over på os. Hans øjne blev næsten katteagtige da han så på os med mistro ”Hvem er i?”   
Alice rodede i sin taske igen og fandt en slikkepind som hun stak i munden   
“Jeg er Alice og jeg er 18 år”  
Jeg smilede til ham og sagde “Jeg er Mellie og jeg er 16! Rart at møde dig!”  
Jake slyngede sin arm rundt drengens skulder hvilket fik drengen til at se lidt ukomfortabel ud.   
“Jeg er Jake Henson og jeg er 17 år”.   
Drengen rystede Jakes arm af skulderen og introducerede sig selv “Jeg er Tom Basworth og jeg er 15”.   
Det lignede at han skulle til at række sin hånd ud, men han gjorde det ikke. Lige da stilheden begyndte at blive akavet lød der et bank på døren.

En togmand kom ind med en billet checker, højst sandeligt for at tjekke vores billetter. Det var en joke, selvfølgelig vil han tjekke vores billetter. Hvorfor ville han ellers have en billet tjekker i hånden. Problemet var bare at jeg ikke havde nogen billet, og efter hvad jeg kunne se havde de andre heller ikke nogen. Han smilede til os og spurgte “Har i nogen billetter?” Jeg begyndte at panikke indeni fordi at jeg (som sagt) ikke havde nogen billet.   
“Undskyld hr, men jeg har ikke nogen billet..” fik jeg sagt.   
“Heller ikke mig”   
“Same”   
“Same her”   
Han blev ved med at smile mens han svarede “Det siger alle”   
Jeg lagde hovedet på skrå på en spørgende måde.   
“Det her er ikke noget normalt tog”   
Tom så overrasket ud “Er det her et tog?”   
Tog Manden smilede og svarede “Ja, men som jeg sagde, er det ikke noget normalt tog” Han holdt en lille pause men begyndte snart at tale igen “Det her er toget til Dødsriget”  
Der var stilhed igen, men denne gang var det ikke en akavet stilhed. Det var en chokeret, bange stilhed. Hvis jeg havde været lidt ældre ville jeg nok havde tænkt på hvad der rasede gennem mine kupe gruppes tanker, men det var ikke hvad der optog mine tanker. Det der optog mine tanker var hvordan jeg døde. Jeg kunne ikke huske… noget af det der skete efter konkurrencen. Var jeg blevet skudt? Eller overfaldet? Og hvorfor mig? Og det var bare nogle af de spørgsmål der optog mine tanker. Togmanden smilede bare videre, nærmest som om han forventede voress reaktion. Til sidst tror jeg at Alice blev træt af at være i shock. Hun blev ihvertfald træt af stilheden.   
“Men det ændrer ikke det at vi ikke har billetter”. Hendes sarkastiske kommentar løftede den stilhed og frygt der havde lagt sig over kupeen, ihvertfald i lidt tid.   
“I behøver ikke nogen, prisen er livet”.   
Jake så, for første gang i den korte tid jeg havde kendt ham, vred ud og råbte “Hvad hvis vi ikke er klar til at dø? Jeg er kun 17, og nogen af os er yngre! Hvad med vores forældre og søskende,eller alt det vi ikke har fået gjort endnu!”.   
Togmanden smilede et sørgeligt smil og begyndte at gå mod døren der ledte ud til resten af toget. Jake blev ved med at råbe af ham, men han ignorerede det. Selv nu, har jeg aldrig kunnet forstå hvordan han kunne ignorere nogen der nærmest stadig kun var et barn råbe beskyldninger af ham.   
“Hav en god tur” sagde han før han gik ud og lukkede døren stille. 

Jake stod og prustede efter hans anfald. Han satte sig tilbage i sit sæde og begyndte at surmule. Tom var stadig lidt i chok, både Jakes anfald og informationen at han var død var nok lidt for meget for ham. Alice kiggede ud af vinduet og var vist begyndt på sin tredje slikkepind. Jeg var personligt også lidt i chok, men kom ud af det efter er par minutter. Der var stille igen, kun lyden af toget og Alice der suttede på sin slikkepind var hørt.   
“Så… det skete” sagde jeg i et forsøg på at bryde stilheden.   
Det hjalp ikke rigtig… Jeg plumpede ned i mit sæde igen.   
“Du sidder på min taske..” sagde Tom som heldigvis var kommet ud af chokket, i det mindste lidt.   
“Oops! Undskyld!”   
Jeg rejste mig og så at jeg faktisk havde sat mig oven på hans taske. Hvordan kunne jeg ikke lægge mærke til den? Det var en stor skoletaske der havde et Star Wars mønster. Tom tog tasken og jeg satte mig ned igen. Jeg sukkede dybt og kiggede rundt i kupeen igen. Tom tjekkede om der var noget i hans taske der var blevet knust. Jeg er 100 procent sikker på at jeg så en Jar Jar Binks figur på et tidspunkt… Alice læste en bog der hed ‘Drarry fanfiction arkiv’. Jeg vidste ikke hvad ‘drarry’ er men bogen så ud som om den er mindst 700 sider lang. Jake legede med en tennisbold med tekst på den. Hvis jeg havde kigget lidt bedre ville jeg havde set at det var en Caroline Wozniacki autograf.   
“S-så hvordan endte i her?” spurgte Tom.   
Alice slog ham over hovedet “Lad være med sige sådan nogle ting”   
Han tog sig til hovedet “Av! Hvad mener du?”   
Alice tog et dybt suk og sagde “Det er hvordan de døde, ikke en fest historie eller sådan noget! Hvad hvis de begik selvmord eller sådan noget!”  
Jeg kiggede på dem lidt akavet og sagde “Vi er her altså stadig...”   
Alice kiggede hen på mig og skulede.   
Jeg fattede det, men talte alligevel videre “Plus jeg ville ikke have noget imod at fortælle min historie”   
Alice så lidt overrasket ud “Virkelig?”   
Jeg smilede glad til hende “Ellers ville jeg ikke havde sagt det”.   
“Så fortæl!” Sagde Jake smilende og afventende.   
Jeg nikkede og begyndte

Jeg tog et stort sug af luft og begyndte at tale “Jeg var født i Randers. Mine forældre elskede mig og jeg elskede dem…”


End file.
